Fang of the Opera
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: In an emergency casting, the flock lands the leads in The Phantom of the Opera. How will it turn out if they don't know the story? T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since I finished all my other stories, I will be writing Fang of the Opera, the Flock's version of this beautiful musical. R&R!**

_Ladies and gentlemen, __welcome to tonight's performance__ of "The Phantom of the Opera. We were going to have the best voices on Broadwa__y__ tonight__, but they all got pneumonia. So, we have pulled a couple kids who know the songs off the street, and they will be performing. The Casting is as such:_

_Phantom: Fang Ride_

_Raoul: Dylan Gunther-Hagen_

_Madame Giry: Ella Martinez_

_Meg Giry: Nudge Ride_

_Monsieur Firmin: Iggy Ride_

_Monsieur Andre: Gazzy Ride_

_Carlotta: Angel Ride_

_Extras: Sam, Lissa, Valencia Martinez, and a group of scientists from Itex._

_And as for our lead,_

_The Part of Christine Daae will be played by Miss Maximum Ride._

_Enjoy the show._

* * *

It was my debute as a singer. The whitecoats had changed my voice so that I could sing for the occasion. I hear the strums of a quickened Angel of Music, and prepare to come down a staircase in a ballerina costume. I knew the music, but not the plot. I guess the songs speak for themselves, so I'll wing it.

My cue comes,and I step out and begin to pretend warm up for dancing. I hear Angel singing about Hannibal. A few moments later, I make my entrance, just as Dylan comes out to meet everyone.

I get a nod from the director, and I run out and begin the dance I was taught. Iggy and Gazzy comment on my dancing, and the song ends.

Angel starts a speech. "You see, you hava no show, because I will not be singing! I cannota singa in act 3 because someone no finish my costume."

"Well, sing us the aria from act 3, and I'm sure we can get you a costume." Iggy sounds perfect.

Angel nods, walks to the front of the stage and starts her song.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_remember me_

_Once in a while_

_please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long to take your hearrrrr-_

A scream pierces the air as a background screen falls on Angel.

_He's here, The Phantom of the Opera!_

An arguement follows. Angel exits.

"Christine Daae could sing it."

I step up and begin. Wish me luck!

**FAX! How will it end? The Flock's way, of course!**

**Review, for me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
_ when we've said goodbye._  
_ Remember me once in a while -_  
_ please promise me you'll try._  
_ When you find that, once again, you long_  
_ to take your heart back and be free -_  
_ if you ever find a moment,_  
_ spare a thought for me_

_ We never said our love was evergreen,_  
_ or as unchanging as the sea -_  
_ but if you can still remember_  
_ stop and think of me . . ._

_ Think of all the things_  
_ we've shared and seen -_  
_ don't think about the way things_  
_ might have been . . ._

_ Think of me, think of me waking,_  
_ silent and resigned._  
_ Imagine me, trying too hard_  
_ to put you from my mind._  
_ Recall those days_  
_ look back on all those times,_  
_ think of the things we'll never do -_  
_ there will never be a day,_  
_ when I won't think of you . . ._

Now Dylan comes in. His voice is so high. Now his Justin Bieber alter-ego is explained.

_Can it be? Can it be Christine?_  
_ Bravo!_  
_ Long ago, it seems so long ago_  
_ How young and innocent we were..._  
_ She may not remember me,_  
_ but I remember her..._

Now we're back to me.

_Flowers fades,_  
_ The fruits of summer fade,_  
_ They have their seasons, so do we_  
_ but please promise me, that sometimes_  
_ you will think o_  
_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-_  
_ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhh_  
_aaaaaooooof meeeeee!_

I finish and everyone claps. I run off stage and get ready to light a candle.**(A/N From now on, I shall just copy the lyrics, instead of all that jazz of retyping them.)  
**

_PHANTOM _  
_ Bravi, bravi, bravissimi_

_ MEG_  
_ Christine, Christine_

_ PHANTOM_  
_ Christine _

_ MEG _  
_ Where in the world have you been hiding_  
_ Really, you were perfect_  
_ I only wish I knew your secret_  
_ Who is your great tutor_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ Meg _  
_ When your mother brought me here to live_  
_ Whenever I d come down here alone_  
_ To light a candle for my father_  
_ A voice from above_  
_ And in my dreams_  
_ He was always there_  
_ You see, when my father lay dying_  
_ He told me I will be protected by an angel_  
_ An angel of music_

_ MEG_  
_ Christine, do you believe?_  
_ Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?_

_ CHRISTINE _  
_ who else, meg?_  
_ Father once spoke of an angel_  
_ I used to dream he'd appear_  
_ Now as I sing, I can sense him_  
_ And I know he's here_  
_ Here in this room he calls me softly_  
_ Somewhere inside hiding_  
_ Somehow I know he's always with me_  
_ He, the unseen genius_

_ MEG_  
_ Christine, you must have been dreaming_  
_ Stories like this can't come true_  
_ Christine, you are talking in riddles_  
_ And it's not like you_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ Angel of Music_  
_ Guide and guardian_  
_ Grant to me your glory_

_ MEG_  
_ Who is this angel_  
_ This..._

_ BOTH_  
_ Angel of Music_  
_ Hide no longer_  
_ Secret and strange angel_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ He's with me, even now_

_ MEG_  
_ Your hands are cold_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ All around me_

_ MEG _  
_ Your face, Christine, is white_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ It frightens me_

_ MEG_  
_ Don't be frightened_

It ends. I go to a dressing room, and listen to Ella chastise fans and praise me. She leaves, and Dylan enters.

We talk about our childhood, and he leaves. A voice comes from above. Fang's voice.

_PHANTOM'S VOICE_  
_ Insolent boy!_  
_ This slave of fashion_  
_ basking in your glory!_

_ Ignorant fool!_  
_ This brave young suitor,_  
_ sharing in my triumph!_

_ CHRISTINE _  
_ Angel, I hear you._  
_ Speak - I listen . . ._  
_ stay by my side,_  
_ guide me._

_ Angel, my soul was weak -_  
_ forgive me . . ._  
_ enter at last, _  
_ Master._

_ PHANTOM'S VOICE_  
_ Flattering child, you shall know me,_  
_ see why in shadow I hide._

_ Look at your face in the mirror -_  
_ I am there inside!_

_ CHRISTINE _  
_ Angel of Music,_  
_ Guide and guardian,_  
_ Grant to me your_  
_ glory._

_ Angel of Music,_  
_ Hide no longer._  
_ Come to me, strange_  
_ Angel..._

_ PHANTOM'S VOICE_  
_ I am your Angel of Music..._  
_ Come to me: Angel of Music ..._

_ RAOUL_  
_ Who is that voice?_  
_ Who's in there?_

_ PHANTOM'S VOICE_  
_ I am your Angel of Music..._

_ RAOUL_  
_ Christine._  
_ Christine!_

_ PHANTOM'S VOICE_  
_ Come to me: Angel of Music ..._

I take his hand, and together, we begin our song.

**Hooray! I love Phantom!**

**But who could have guessed that Dylan is Justin Bieber part time? It's shocking!**

**Review, for Joe!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHRISTINE_  
_ In sleep he sang to me_  
_ In dreams he came_  
_ That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_  
_ And do I dream again for now I find_  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_ Inside my mind_

_ PHANTOM_  
_ Sing once again with me_  
_ Our strange duet_  
_ My power over you grows stronger yet_  
_ And though you turn from me to glance behind_  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _  
_ Inside your mind_

_ CHRISTINE _  
_ Those who have seen your face_  
_ Draw back in fear_  
_ I am the mask you wear_

_ PHANTOM_  
_ It's me they hear..._

_ BOTH_  
_ Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_ Inside my/your mind_

_ BACKGROUND_  
_ He s there, the phantom of the opera!_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ He s there, the phantom of the opera_

_ PHANTOM_  
_ In all your fantasies, you always knew_  
_ that man and mystery . . ._

_ CHRISTINE _  
_ . . . were both in you . . ._

_ BOTH_  
_ And in this labyrinth, _  
_ where night is blind,_  
_ the Phantom of the Opera_  
_ is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._

_ PHANTOM_  
_ Sing, my Angel of Music!_

_ CHRISTINE_  
_ He's there,_  
_ the Phantom of the Opera . . ._  
_ (vocalizing)_

_ PHANTOM_  
_ Sing, Sing_  
_ Sing for me_  
_ Sing, my Angel of music_  
_ Sing for me!_

I think this song says a lot. We ride the boat, I get out, and he begins his solo, dark hair in his eyes, and I slowly go into a trance from his voice.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_ Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_ Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_ And listen to the music of the night_

_ Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_ Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_  
_ And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_ Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
_ Hear it, feel it secretly posses you_  
_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find_  
_ The darkness of the music of the night_

_ Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world_  
_ Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_ Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
_ Only then can you belong to me_

_ Floating, folding, sweet intoxication_  
_ Touch me, trust me savor each sensation_  
_ Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write_  
_ The power of the music of the night_

There's an instrumental here. I pass out for real, which looks way better than the fake.

_You alone can make my song take flight_  
_ Help me make the music of the night_

He ends as I regain consciousness, and the crowd cheers.

As the curtains close, I smell peanuts, and hear screams. The theater's manager comes onstage and announces that someone has had an allergic reaction in the back, and that the performance will take its intermission now, and we will begin from "Past the Point of No Return" in 20 minutes.

When I hear this, I run to my dressing room and quickly change into the dress I will wear for Don Juan Triumphant. It has a skirt that's an okay length, but the neckline is so low. To make matters worse, the straps that hold it up always fall.

Fang meets up with me, and I see that he has his make-up on to give him an infected look on his face. He still looks great.

"Well, we got to skip you kissing Dylan," he jokes.

"Yes, and we fast-forwarded to the part where you kidnap me. I think I'll just choose you, and beg him to leave me alone."

He grins and leans down to kiss me. I look at him questioningly.

"What was that for?"

"Practicing." He grins evilly.

I punch him in the arm, and go explain to Dylan what we will do for the labyrinth scene. He doesn't like it.

"But I've seen the movie, and you choose me!" he argues.

"Maybe, but I'm always going to choose Fang."

**I'm skipping the proposal from Raoul crap and getting to the good part.**

**In my dreams, Joe sings to me. He has a pretty good voice.**

**Our school used to do middle school musicals. The last one was Grease. I think we should do Phantom.**

**Review, or I will end this!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm speeding along. Already kind of sick of this. Oh well.**

**To TheIllusionist'sWings04, Joe sings to me in my dreams, songs of his undying love a mask on, but he takes it off to kiss me... and I wake up. Happy?**

The break is short, and soon I'm back onstage, freaking out because of the fall. I have to fall down a hole in the fake fire. Oh well. Worst case I can just fly.

We start the opera.

_Here the sire may serve the dam,_  
_ here the master takes his meat!_  
_ Here the sacrificial lamb_  
_ utters one despairing bleat!_

_ CARLOTTA AND CHORUS_

_ Poor young maiden! For the thrill_  
_ on your tongue of stolen sweets_  
_ you will have to pay the bill -_  
_ tangled in the winding sheets!_

_ Serve the meal and serve the maid!_  
_ Serve the master so that, when_  
_ tables, plans and maids are laid,_  
_ Don Juan triumphs once again!_

_ (SIGNOR PIANGI, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. _  
_ MEG, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him._  
_ He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves)_

_ DON JUAN_

_ Passarino, faithful friend,_  
_ once again recite the plan._

_ PASSARINO_

_ Your young guest believes I'm you -_  
_ I, the master, you, the man._

_ DON JUAN_

_ When you met you wore my cloak,_  
_ with my scarf you hid your face._  
_ She believes she dines with me,_  
_ in her master's borrowed place!_  
_ Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,_  
_ stealing what, in truth, is mine._  
_ When it's late and modesty_  
_ starts to mellow, with the wine . . ._

_ PASSARINO_

_ You come home! I use your voice -_  
_ slam the door like crack of doom!_

_ DON JUAN_

_ I shall say: "come - hide with me!_  
_ Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"_

_ PASSARINO_

_ Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

_ DON JUAN_

_ Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._  
_ Conquest is assured,_  
_ if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ._

The man playing Piangi leaves, and we hear strangled sounds from backstage. Fang comes back on as I begin my small solo.

_. . . no thoughts_  
_ within her head,_  
_ but thoughts of joy!_  
_ No dreams_  
_ within her heart_  
_ but dreams of love!_

I sound so innocent. A small conversation happens behind me.

_PASSARINO_

_ Master?_

_ DON JUAN_

_ Passarino - go away!_  
_ For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

_ DON JUAN (PHANTOM)_

_ You have come here_  
_ in pursuit of_  
_ your deepest urge,_  
_ in pursuit of_  
_ that wish,_  
_ which till now_  
_ has been silent,_  
_ silent . . ._

_ I have brought you,_  
_ that our passions_  
_ may fuse and merge -_  
_ in your mind_  
_ you've already_  
_ succumbed to me_  
_ dropped all defences_  
_ completely succumbed to me -_  
_ now you are here with me:_  
_ no second thoughts,_  
_ you've decided,_  
_ decided . . ._

_ Past the point_  
_ of no return -_  
_ no backward glances:_  
_ the games we've played_  
_ till now are at_  
_ an end . . ._  
_ Past all thought_  
_ of "if" or "when" -_  
_ no use resisting:_  
_ abandon thought,_  
_ and let the dream_  
_ descend . . ._

_ What raging fire_  
_ shall flood the soul?_  
_ What rich desire_  
_ unlocks its door?_  
_ What sweet seduction_  
_ lies before_  
_ us . . .?_

_ Past the point_  
_ of no return,_  
_ the final threshold -_  
_ what warm,_  
_ unspoken secrets_  
_ will we learn?_  
_ Beyond the point_  
_ of no return . . ._

_ AMINTA (CHRISTINE)_

_ You have brought me_  
_ to that moment_  
_ where words run dry,_  
_ to that moment_  
_ where speech_  
_ disappears_  
_ into silence,_  
_ silence . . ._

_ I have come here,_  
_ hardly knowing_  
_ the reason why . . ._  
_ In my mind,_  
_ I've already_  
_ imagined our_  
_ bodies entwining_  
_ defenceless and silent -_  
_ and now I am_  
_ here with you:_  
_ no second thoughts,_

_ I've decided,_  
_ decided . . ._

_ Past the point_  
_ of no return -_  
_ no going back now:_  
_ our passion-play_  
_ has now, at last,_  
_ begun . . ._  
_ Past all thought_  
_ of right or wrong -_  
_ one final question:_  
_ how long should we_  
_ two wait, before_  
_ we're one . . .?_

_ When will the blood_  
_ begin to race_  
_ the sleeping bud_  
_ burst into bloom?_  
_ When will the flames,_  
_ at last, consume_  
_ us . . .?_

_ BOTH_

_ Past the point_  
_ of no return_  
_ the final threshold -_  
_ the bridge_  
_ is crossed, so stand_  
_ and watch it burn . . ._  
_ We've passed the point_  
_ of no return . . ._

_ PHANTOM_

_ Say you'll share with_  
_ me one_  
_ love, one lifetime . . ._  
_ Lead me, save me_  
_ from my solitude . . ._

_ Say you want me_  
_ with you,_  
_ here beside you . . ._  
_ Anywhere you go_  
_ let me go too -_  
_ Christine_  
_ that's all I ask of . . ._

He never finishes. I rip the mask off his face to reveal the make-up job, creating a hideous infected look. Screams and ranting follow.

During this, Fang grabs me, sets off the chandelier trick, and pulls a lever dropping us into the fake flames.

This ends the scene. The next one is dramatic. I get ready to don a wedding dress for the climax. After some drama, this will all be over, and I can go back home.

But first, the first part of the next scene.

_PHANTOM: _  
_ Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! _  
_ Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! _  
_ Down that path into darkness deep as hell! _  
_ Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? _  
_ Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! _

_ CHORUS:_  
_ Track down this murderer! _  
_ He must be found! _

_ PHANTOM:_  
_ Hounded out by everyone! _  
_ Met with hatred everywhere! _  
_ No kind word from anyone! _  
_ No compassion anywhere! _  
_ Christine, Christine ... _  
_ Why, why ...?_

_ MADAME GIRY: _  
_ Your hand at the level of your eyes! _  
_ ... at the level of your eyes ... _

_ CHORUS:_  
_ Track down this murderer he must be found! _  
_ Track down this murderer he must be found!_  
_ Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera is here deep_  
_ down inside! _  
_ He's here the Phantom of the Opera..._  
_ He's here the Phantom of the Opera..._

**TA-DA! DRAMA! AND I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP!**

**I think that Joe would be a good Phantom. But putting make-up on to make his face ugly... hard.**

**Gosh, I sound cheesy. Like a stupid girl stalking a boy who's adorable and... AGH!**

**Anyway, review, because if you don't, I'll just kill Christine and get the stupid thing over with.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Final chappie. I'm done. Must focus on the Wind Beneath My Wings. Review, and I may continue!**

After all this, I forget my lines. Fang does, to. So we, pardon my pun, wing it.

I sing some crap about how I hate Raoul, and he sings back, then, when Dylan shows up, we break the mirror with the secret passageway, and run away together. The lines come into our head, and we sing.

_CHRISTINE:_  
_ Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime..._  
_ Say the word and I will follow you... _

_PHANTOM:_  
_ Share each day with me_

_ CHRISTINE:_  
_ each night, _

_ PHANTOM/CHRISTINE:_  
_ each morning..._

Dylan comes in and sings the final line, in place of Fang.

_RAOUL:_

_You alone can make my song take flight - _  
_ it's over now, the music of the night!_

Glad I got it through his thick head that I will never love him. Too bad it took too long.

We walk offstage, and we hear gasps. As we walk out for the bows, we see. Dylan's hanging from a prop noose. I turn to Fang, and he mouths an "Oops."

As soon as the crowd quiets down, we are assured it was an accident. Either that, or the young man cast to play Raoul was suicidal.

Well, as the stiff is removed, we bow and then go to our dressing rooms. I'm pulling my hair into a ponytail as Fang walks in with a note identical to the one on my table.

_It would be the joy of our company if you could grace our upcoming performance of Evita with your voice. We can find you a big part. Think about it. -The Management_

I scribble a no on the sheet, and listen to Fang sing a solo he didn't get.

_PHANTOM_  
_ I gave you my music_  
_ made your song take wing_  
_ and now how you've repaid me_  
_ denied me and betrayed me_  
_ He was bound to love you_  
_ when he heard you sing_  
_ Christine..._

I sing my lines from that scene.

_CHRISTINE & RAOUL_  
_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
_ say the word and I will follow you_  
_ Share each day with me,_  
_ each night, each morning..._

He gets his angry face on and sings.

_PHANTOM_  
_ You will curse the day you did not do_  
_ all that the Phantom asked of you!_

He picks me up, smirks, and I climb down. He laughs, and we fly back home, never to sing that accursed musical again.

**7 is happy at this! I's is so proud of Dylan/JB!**

**Joe has been sick, and I'm wondering if my cursing him caused it. WHAT IF JOE DIES!**

**My friend E. has a crush on him too. Too bad. If he dies, there'll be two lonely girls in our school.**

**Review, for a sequel(Evita)!  
**


End file.
